dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Devils
(PAGE IN PROGRESS) The Devils are a group of lawful evil enemies in the part of the Astral Plane known as Baator. They're led by the god Asmodeus, and the main Archdevils each control a level of Baator. Origins The stories vary about how they came about, but the common theme is Asmodeus revolts, kills his God, and obtains power somehow. These are two of them: 1. One Demon named Pazuzu had gone to Asmodeus, an angel(who is now known as He Who Was because Asmodeus literally wiped his name from existence) at his post guarding the chained god, and complimented him and flatered him so much, it swelled his pride. Asmodeus decided to take a sliver of the shard of chaos, and made his Ruby Rod. So, Asmodeus revolted against his god, along with other angels, and killed his god. 2. Asmodeus was an Exarch of a peaceful God, but his methods became more brutal, and innocents were killed in one battle. A falling-out occurred and Asmodeus warned that giving him up would mean "proving his master's undoing." The god exiled him and his angels. Asmodeus didn't perish because he thought Asmodeus would regret his actions and pride. He didn't. At the right moment in the God War, Asmodeus rose up and slayed his god. The god cursed Asmodeus and the devils. At first the devils blamed Asmodeus, but he turned the tables once again. Although most gods had called him a traitor, some realized they needed him, and made bargains with him. Plus the evil gods had respected him for killing the "self-righteous god." The gods mistrusted him at first (not knowing what he would do with divine power), which was well placed because Asmodeus had also made bargains with the Primordials, knowing they might win. However, the gods made the better offer, and he inserted language into the pact to keep his divine power. (How he obtained his Ruby Rod in this story is unknown, so he probably got it to kill his god after he fell.) Government The basics of their government is you prove you have what it takes to claim power. Devils rise through collecting souls, excelling in their service, or killing another devil higher than you. There are nine hells and also the outer torments, each governed by an archfiend, sometimes with minor archfiends helping. Nine Hells: 1. Avernus, governed by Bel and the Dark Eight (Eigth Pit Fiends loyal to Bel). 2. Dis, governed by Dispater. 3. Minauros, governed by Mammon. However, a part of it, the Jangling Hiter, is governed by his consort Sagirsa, and their daughter, Baelzra. 4. Phlegethos, governed by Fierna, but her father Belial holds true power behind the throne. Tymphalos, a volcano in thid Hell is controlled by Tymphal 5. Stygia, governed by Levistus, but after he killed a consort of Asmodeus, he was entrapped in ice and his domain given to Geryon. However, Stygia was given back to Levistus, but he remains trapped in ice, although he controls it with his mind. He has a pit fiend named Amon directly under his control to control the city. 6. Malbolge, governed by Glasya, Asmodeus' daughter. 7. Maladomini, governed by Baalzebul, but he is in a slug like form and has less of his glory. His wife is Lilith, who hopes they can return to former glory. Archdevis they control are Barbatos and Nebaz. 8. Cania, governed by Mephistopheles, and feared greatly by Asmodeus. Mephistopheles has primary control of the Ice Devils, because he created them by trapping and transforming a race of demons similar to Mezzodemons, and now they are devils. Archdevils Mephistopheles controls are Bifrons, Adonides, and Belphegor, among others. 9. Nessus, governed by Asmodeus himself. Archdevils Asmodeus controls in Nessus are Baalberith, Alastor, and Phongor, among others. He also has many pit fiends, including one named Neshm, who controls a part named Neshminaar. Outer Torments: Fair Trade Island, which isn't governed by a single archdevil, but heads of "families" who hope to dominate the economy. The three most powerful are; Verginion the Vile, Svidanfi, and Strezzgaz the Crackling, an ascended bone devil. Hell's Bastion (Malharak), is governed by Assailra, a warder devil who rose but had a falling out with Glasya and was exiled. Screamstone, is governed by Veris, with visits by his teacher Alloces. Shores of Sorrow, a spider like devil, who used to be a queen, but barely remembers anything. Obsidian Throne, which isn't governed by an archdevil because there is still fighting over it. Moloch and Raamun (exiled archdevils) are very interested, while a powerful cast out succubus, named Phrenicia, wants it too so she can spy on Glasya. None of them are aware of the curse Asmodeus placed on it, that allows him to control whoever sits on the throne. The god Ioun is interested, but no one knows if she could contend against Asmodeus or if the curse would work on her. Sources Demonomicon Manual of The Planes The Plane Above-Secrets of the Astral Sea Category:Devils